THE CHRONICALS OF ASHLEY KETCHUM
by deathsia
Summary: This Fic is based off and directly conencted to JOLT AND ASHLEY'S FORBIDDEN LOVE...and details of A ashleys path to find Jolt and help him on his quest to defeat Chris
1. A MOTHER ON A MISSION

**THE CHRONICALS OF ASHLEY KETCHUM**

**A MOTHER ON A MISSION(Continued from Jolt and Ashley's forbidden love)**

Ashley ran through the forest hoping she was making head way using her agility to move through the forest make sure to avoid trees as she sped."I'm coming Bro..." Ashley said under her breath as town suddenly appeared in front of her.

Ashley began to walk slowly looking around for any signs of Jolt but none could be seen as she looked around."Damn it..where are you Jolt..." Ashley said aloud as she entered the Pokemart.

Just then the clerk looked up."hello miss Eevee...how can i help you?" The clerk said politely.

Ashley gave a low growl and gave a severely annoyed facial expression as she balled up her right front paw with a red knot pulsing on the back of her head."I swear...I'd thunderbolt him if I didn't need to ask this blind idiot some questions...." Ashley thought annoyed."First off..." Ashley said jumping on the counter."I'm a Pikachu! Please take note of the electrical sac on each cheek!" Ashley said aloud in an angry tone as she seemed to tower above the clerk.

The clerk at this point felt very small as he seemed to be sweating bullets waving both hands with a slightly scared expression at the seemingly towering brown Pikachu in front of him"I'm sorry miss....you just looked like an Eevee from down there..no offense meant."

"Everyone seems to mistake me for an Eevee or a Furret....ugh." Ashley said and sighed loudly as she slunk her head down with a defeated expression on her face and then looked up again at the clerk."I need some help..have you seen my brother Jolt around lately?" Ashley asked in a concerned tone.

"Your...brother.....oh my gosh...your Ashley! My names Eric and no I haven't..but you might want to check the Pokemon center.... and be careful out here it's not safe in this town anymore." Eric said in a low tone.

"What do you mean...not safe anymore?" Ashley asked giving a worried expression.

"I-i can't say....just be careful out there." Eric said stuttering slightly as he spoke.

Ashley then grabbed Eric by the collar of his shirt and pulled so that his face was merely an inch away from hers."MY BROTHER IS OUT THERE! IF SOMETHING IS OUT THERE THAT I SHOULD KNOW ABOUT YOU HAD BEST TELL ME..I WON'T HAVE THE FATHER OF MY LITTER DIE BECUASE I WASN'T THERE TO-" Ashley broke off and went wide eyed at the same time Eric did realizing she had let information slip that she shouldn't have." Oh shit...i didn't mean that...i mean...damn it..." Ashley said softly and let go of Eric's collar and sat on her rump with her arms crossed looking at Eric.

"Look...can you just tell me what's going on here...i am worried about him...and I don't want him hurt..." Ashley said looking at Eric still sitting down with a worried expression on her face.

After a few moments the shock of this new set of information wore off and he regained his composure."I don't know what exactly is going on..all I know is the town is being held in fear of a single man with a hideous creature that looked like a Gengar. I don't know how many of them there are in town...or how many are posing as us..." Eric said in a low tone as Ashley nodded silently.

"Thank you Eric...sorry for snapping at you..i guess I'm kind of moody today. Comes with being pregnant I guess..." Ashley said and gave a sheepish laugh as she jumped off the table only to hear a loud sound of something sharp hitting wood. Ashley looked up to see a man in the door with a large claw in his right hand."Nows the time to prove I am strong enough to fight these things!" Ashley said and tackled the man only to be knocked to the side and through the Pokemart window with a loud shatter. Ashley look up with a confused expression on her face."what happened to my super strength I had less than a week ago? Why can't I tear that thing to shreds?!" Ashley thought in a panicked tone as she pulled a piece of glass out of her shoulder with a wince and a cry of pain as fresh blood began to coat her shoulder."Oh god..I'm going to get killed!" Ashley thought fearfully and used her agility to run as fast as she could to the Pokemon center.

Ashley arrived at the Pokemon center and opened the door and collapsed on the floor...

Ashley weakly opened her eyes to see nurse Joy's smiling face."Well hello there. Your one lucky Pikachu, Ashley." Nurse joy said with a smile.

"What happened?" Ashley said gripping her shoulder and saw there was no blood or a hint of a cut on her shoulder.

"Well you ran inside and passed out...i washed your shoulder off and looked for any possible signs of a cut and there were none..with as much blood as I washed out of your fur I'm shocked you survived. Lucky for you the litter your carrying wasn't harmed either...Maybe your mother's genes carry onto you..." Nurse Joy said with a smile.

"Maybe....." Ashley said under her breath and looked up at Nurse Joy."Have you seen my brother around at all nurse joy?" Ashley asked in a worried tone.

"I'm afraid I haven't...but you need to get out of here as quickly as possible..." Nurse joy broke off frowning at first and then resumed her smile."I mean we are very busy after all." Nurse joy said and opened the door. Ashley walked out the door and into the main room.

"Something fishy is going on here...and I'm going find out what!" Ashley said and dashed out the door as she passed a very tall and yellow Pokemon but did not take notice as she ran out the front door and to the back to the back door.

"Hmm....locked." Ashley thought to herself examining the padlock on the back door. Suddenly Ashley heard a commotion from inside and shortly after heard a scream"What's going on in there?!" Ashley thought as she thunderbolted the lock off and slammed the door open only to be blinded by a bright light.

Ashley immediately closed her eyes and shielded her eyes with her left paw so she did not get the full blast of the blinding light.

Ashley then heard screams coming from the front lobby of the Pokemon center and saw three Freakishly looking Gengar tearing at the door. Ashley then looked down at the floor to see nurse joy barely breathing with a horrified expression on her face.

Ashley gasped in horror and ran over to nurse joy and help her hand in her paw."Don't worry...I'll get help!"Ashley said aloud to Nurse joy.

Nurse Joy smiled weakly at Ashley"It's too late...I'm going to be dead any moment now anyways...I'm sorry I was so cruel to you and Jolt about your relationship with him...I always felt ashamed of how I treated you..but was too full of myself to admit I was wrong for treating you that way...." Nurse Joy said and gave a loud gasp.

"It's ok...i forgive you..." Ashley said softly as tears swelled in her eyes looking at nurse joys smiling face.

"Thank you for being so forgiving Ashley...i just hope Jolt is just as forgiving....i can now die in peace....." Nurse hoy said as her last sentence trailed off as her smile slowly faded from her face as she gave three more quick breaths and breathed no more.

Ashley began to cry softly holding nurse joys hand still in her paws. A cackling could be heard from behind her as she stood up on her hind legs and turned to face the Gengar who was grinning at her. Ashley soon found herself feeling an all too familiar rage as she gazed on at the Gengar who who began to draw a claw as the two others had already ran out leaving the door to the lobby in shambles.

"How many more lives are you going to take? How many more are going to have to suffer?" Ashley asked aloud in a severely pissed off tone as she balled up her paws into fists.

"As many as we want!" The Gengar said maliciously and threw its claw at Ashley to which she seemingly in a moment tilted her body to the side dodging the claw as it impaled the wall.

"Wrong answer..." Ashley said and dashed on all fours at the Gengar tackling it into the front lobby causing the Gengar's back to land on and skid through the floorboards of the Pokemon center's floor ripping them from there foundation until they came to a halt.

Ashley then began to punch at the Gengar on top of it until she felt something probing at her vagina. Ashley went wide eyed and looked down at the Gengar who gave a quick buck into her causing Ashley to jump off and gripped her crotch in shock feeling very violated at this particular moment.. The Gengar cackled at her and grinned evilly at her as it jumped on it feet.

"Why else do you think I would let you pound the living daylight out of me...besides your too loose for my taste..." The Gengar said with a cackle and extended another claw and chucked it at her.

Ashley Dodged the claw which impaled the wall behind her."How.....DARE YOU VIOLATE ME LIKE THAT! YOU FUCKING CREEP!" Ashley said jumped back dodging another claw yanked one out of the wall and chucked at the Gengar to it's surprise and gave a cry of sheer pain as it impaled it's lower region. Ashley gave a satisfied grin as she yanked another claw out of the wall."Looks like that things useless to you now anyways...and heads up you fucking asshole!" Ashley said chucking the claw at it.

The Gengar looked up just moments before the claw connected" Aww, fuck!" The Gengar said just before the claw impaled it in the head sending it flying out through the front door of the Pokemon center.

Ashley ran outside to see the two Gengar just standing there as a fire hydrant while anger tall yellow figure stood behind it."Is it him?" Ashley thought to herself when suddenly a scream came from down the street which diverted her attention and she dashed in the direction of the scream to see the Human male looking Gengar running towards the towns boarders into the forest leaving a women dead on the ground.

Ashley growled loudly and balled up her front left paw into a fist." How many more......I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!" Ashley said and ran into the forest after the Gengar.....


	2. DECEPTION

****

This is the end of this mini-series...like i said in The "CHRONICALS OF JOLT KETCHUM" i didn't want to end it this ealiey but i felt i needed to in order to continue on with it and get started with PUL3 again. After i wirte a short chapter on what Meo and Rachel were up till while they are away i will cotinue it and then get started again on PUL3! so ENJOY!

**DECEPTION**

As Ashley chased the Gengar into the forest she seemed to be barreling through every single tree she came a crossed either ramming through it in a flailing of wood chips and bark or thunderbolting it to ash as she ran. "WHERE ARE YOU?! COME OUT AND SHOW YOURSELF!" Ashley screamed as she ran until she tripped over something causing her to go flying midair into a frontwards roll for several feet till she hit a tree headfirst knocking her for a loop.

She then stood up wearily and looked around."No sign of it....damn it!" Ashley said hitting the tree behind her causing a sharp pain to shoot through her paw and arm."ow!" Ashley yelped and immediately gripped her paw."what is the fucking deal with me?! One moment I'm a super powered Chu. The next I'm a weakling again! Apparently there's a trigger for my power...just got to figure out what it is." Ashley thought to herself rubbing her paw as the pain slowly subsided.

"how am I going to help jolt if I can't even use my abilities when I need them?" Ashley thought to herself and slumped to the ground on her rear as she let out a long sigh and then noticed something feeling a little out of place in her lower region and stuck a single digit of her paw into her vagina and felt around realizing what ever it is was very silking and sticky."Oh god....i hope this isn't what I think it is..." Ashley thought to herself as she brought her paw up to her nose and sniffed a few times. Ashley's eyes then widened in anger realizing it was in fact the Gengar's cum."Why that little fucking bastard! Thank god I'm already pregnant or I'd have worse things to worry about!" Ashley said aloud hitting the ground with her left paw creating a large dent. Ashley looked down and looked then a since of enlightenment hit her as her eyes widened in surprise."Anger.....that's the trigger....but not normal anger....it's hatred...." Ashley said aloud looking at her paw and back to the dent in the ground.

Ashley then heard a sound of rustling leaves and jumped to all fours staring at the spot with sparks emitting from her cheeks. What stepped from behind the bushes made Ashley feel as if she couldn't breath."M-m-mom?" Ashley said and feel to her side as she passed out from shock...

**FLASHBACK**

Ashley then heard a cluttering sound from Ash and Julian's room and as if by impulse ran as fast as she could, ran though the broken door to see her father laying on the ground impaled though the chest on the bed and looked over to see her Mother being gagged by what looked like a Jolt version of a Gengar hold her up by her throat.

Julian then looked over to see Ashley standing on all fours staring in horror." Run….Ashley…." Julian said and gagged again." Get out of here while you can…." Julian said again and gagged once more." They are too strong…" Julian said and gagged again.

"You talk to much you little rat….time to die!" The Gengar said and then extended it's right paw to what looked exactly like the claw that she saw in her brother and sister.

"Mom, noooooo!!!" Ashley shrieked as she ran forward but Julian raised a paw and shook her head.

"Mom's….still alive……protect her…..please my daughter…." Julian said just before the Gengar jabbed her through the chest causing her to cough up blood as her eyes widened in shock and horror. Julian then looked up at the Gengar and smiled." you have no idea what you've just done…." Julian said and then turned to Ashley who looked on as if she was frozen in place.

" Ashley…sweetie….don't let it consume you…use it…." Julian said and closed her eyes with what looked like a peaceful smile on her face and went limp in the Gengar's paw.

**END FLASHBACK**

Ashley opened her eyes to see a Pikachu who looked just like her mother staring over her."Mom....it's can't be....i saw you get killed." Ashley said in disbelief.

"I came back to be with you...i want to show you...how I really feel..." Julian said with a smile.

Julian disappeared from Ashley's view and felt herself being flipped over on her backside. Julian then positioned her cunny in front of Ashley's face so that it was almost directly laying on her muzzle."mom...what are...."Ashley started to say but let out a gasp of pleasure as she felt something warm and wet begin to penetrate her cunny.

"why don't you show your mom some love sweetie?" Julian said lowering her cunny just abit more so that Ashley could smell Julian's musk. Ashley felt awkward about this who thing but something compelled her to begin licking as her tongue began to probe into the depths of Julian's cunny while Julian's tongue did the same.

Ashley began to feel her pleasure mounting within her but something was odd. She remembered when her mom did this to her once before.....it felt completely different...foreign even...but for some strange reason could not make herself stop licking. This if anything through up a red flag as she continued to try to force herself to stop licking but could not and at the same time trying to ignore her impending climax."This Chu isn't mom! I need to get away from her...but I.....oh shit!" Ashley thought to herself as her climax hit her cutting her thought short and causing her juices to squirt out of her cunny and onto the imposter's face and onto to the forest ground.

"Sooo...close.....mm mm....just a little bit more and you'll taste my sweet juices..." The impostor said looking back at Ashley with a grin.

"I need to break free! This thing must be a Gengar in disguise!" Ashley said feeling the familiar feeling of rage build within her."This is it! This is the feeling!" Ashley thought and used all she had within her to break free.

"What the hell?!" The impostor said as Ashley rolled backward and kicked her off with both hind paws sending the the Chu into a tree with a loud cracking sound as she sailed though it causing bark and splinters to go flying.

Ashley rolled over and got on all fours."Your one of those Gengar aren't you?!" Ashley yelled with sparks emitting from her cheeks.

After a few moments of silence The impostor walks into view with a big grin on her face."You honestly think those little peons are even within my range of power? Don't make me laugh! My name is Jessica...not that it matters..your going to die in a few moments anyways." Jessica said with a evil grin.

"If your not a Gengar...then why do you look exactly like my mother?!" Ashley said in a demanding tone as she and Jessica began to walk in circles of each other.

"That's simple...I'm her clone....and now to kill you." Jessica said with a grin using her iron tail to strike at her.

Ashley dodged it barely and looked behind her in shock to see Jessica's iron tail cut though a tree like butter causing it to slide to the side and fall over.

"Nice attack isn't it? It's my Irontail Blade attack...not your average run of the mil attack might I add. Only me and your deceased mother could use this attack because it was engraved into our DNA...so don't think you could learn how to use it..it's out of your league!" Jessica yelled dashing at Ashley for a second attack with her Irontail Blade attack.

"If my mother could use it..maybe I can..." Ashley thought to herself as she dodged Jessica's attack remembering what Nurse Joy had said...

**FLASHBACK**

Ashley weakly opened her eyes to see nurse Joy's smiling face."Well hello there. Your one lucky Pikachu, Ashley." Nurse joy said with a smile.

"What happened?" Ashley said gripping her shoulder and saw there was no blood or a hint of a cut on her shoulder.

"Well you ran inside and passed out...i washed your shoulder off and looked for any possible signs of a cut and there were none..with as much blood as I washed out of your fur I'm shocked you survived. Lucky for you the litter your carrying wasn't harmed either...Maybe your mother's genes carry onto you..." Nurse Joy said with a smile.

"Maybe....." Ashley said under her breath and looked up at Nurse Joy.

**END FLASHBACK**

"It's worth a shot!" Ashley thought as she powered up her Irontail attack trying to mimic Jessica's actions and dashed at Jessica meeting her head on but instead of hearing a sword clashing sound like she expected to she heard a sound like something sharp hitting something broad as she felt the recoil hit her sending her flying into a backwards roll and making a full recovery on all fours only to see Jessica dashing at her again with her Irontail Blade.

Ashley had no time to dodge but tried to anyways ending up with her right shoulder being sliced open causing her to shriek in pain as she gripped her shoulder.

"Damn....missed the neck...aw well I'll get it next time." Jessica said turning around with a grin on her face.

Ashley saw Jessica dashing at her once again and in desperation shot a thunderbolt attack stopping Jessica mid-dash causing her to cry out in pain."Why you little...." Jessica said and in a split second came face to face with Ashley"Bitch!" she said as she thunderpunched her in the face sending her flying backward and landing on her back before skidding to a halt.

"How dare you thunderbolt me like I'm some kind of pathetic Pigey!" Jessica said and began to power up her Irontail Blade again." I'm gonna cut every last limp off your body and watch you bleed to death!" Jessica screamed and and swung her Irontail Blade attack down only to her a loud sword clashing sound. Jessica looked on in shock and disbelieving staring at Ashley's tail which was indeed an Irontail Blade."It's-It's not possible! Only me and Julian could use this attack!" Jessica said as Ashley smiling face appeared from behind her Irontail Blade attack.

"And I'm her daughter..." Ashley said as she stood up her Irontail Blade still connected with Jessica's."My name is Ashley Ketchum....daughter of Julian and Ash Ketchum!" Ashley said as she shoved Jessica back causing her to jump back with a look of pure rage on her face."My mother's Genes carry onto to me....therefore I can use all her abilities." Ashley said as she stood there staring into Jessica's eyes with the same determined stare Julian used which caused Jessica to blink for a moment as she the image of Julian appeared in front of her for a brief moment then after she had blinked Ashley stood in the her place.

"I will avenge my mother's death...starting with you!" Ashley yelled as she dashed her with her Irontail Blade attack only to have Jessica jump into the air.

"Your not better than me Julian! DIE!!!!!" Jessica yelled hysterically sending a Thunder attack down at Ashley.

Ashley gasped in horror as the Thunder attack come hurdling towards her. She attempted to dodge it as the attack connected with the ground creating a wave of electricity surge out incinerating everything within a circular 20 foot radius....


End file.
